dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Eros
Category:Villains Processing Name: Koda Mo'Raih Vallain name: Eros Age: 19 Gender: Male Group: H.I.V.E. Powers: *He has white wings on his back and has the ability to fly with them *He can hypnotize anyone with his voice *He can make anyone feel extreme love/lust towards him and who he chooses *He has minor other empath abilities *He has better senses *He can turn into a dove Personality: Eros is at first, a flirty guy with no respect for authority. He is known to break relationships and make fun of people he does not like. But that is all a mask. Eros is really, a silent understanding but misunderstood guy. He prefers to stay in the shadows of others when he has done something worthy of notice and can get very insecure at times. History: My father was Zachary Mo'Raih, a powerful assassin in the Russian Mafia. My mother was Maddison Anderson, a young woman he raped. He was sick, twisted and my mother was too weak. She nearly died that day, but luckily my uncle was there. My uncle was in the mafia too, but he had a heart unlike my father. After my father had left, probably to another unsuspecting girl, my uncle went to my mother. She was only 15 at the time, and her family was poor. When he took her back to her house, they sent her away, disgraced that she had lost her virginity at 15. So my uncle took her to his little home. In the Mafia, he was a messanger, spying and taking info back to his supiorors. My mother fell in love with him, not knowing he was my fathers brother. But soon, she found she was pregnant. He cared for her, and love her anyway. Then I was born. My mother died in the child-birth, weak, not able to stay alive. My uncle cried but kept me, promising he would do what he can to help me. He named me Koda, after my mothers brother who had days earlier. After my mother had died, he took a look at me properly and was shocked. On my back, was little white wings. He laughed and called me an angel, sent from my mother, saying she was still caring. He loved me like a son, and i loved him like a father. My childhood wasnt bad. We learned together that I could fly when i was 5. My other powers came later. Uncle often went off on missions for the mafia, but as he promised before he went, he always came back. Well he did until that day. It was mid-day and my uncle was supposed to have been back, one week ago. I was scared, so i flew. Out of our little lonely house and into the sky. I was 10 then. I flew a few miles until I got tired and landed, well crash-landed. For a few days, i wandered, surviving off scraps as I was in a city. New York to be exact. Despite my uncle being in the Russian Mafia, he was very unsure and lived in New york for my safety. I was soon found by child services and sent to an orphange. I wasnt accepted. I was a weird kid with lumps on his back who never stripped in his own room with another boy. So when I turned 15, I ran off. I heard news of H.I.V.E.. I knew i wouldnt be accepted for who i am elsewhere so I joined. And I loved it. I loved everything. The Teen Titans with their little good views were wrong. The people who werent like us didnt need protecting. I'm a member of H.I.V.E., because i cant be elsewhere. I'm fine with killing, because i know people die in reality. I'm fine with lying, and hating and all the bads, because this world is bad. And if you arent the good in this world, then your with the bad. Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 03:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) kudos "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 03:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC)